


The Price of Love

by karaokegal



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The piper must be paid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 21. Prompt from [ncis_drabble](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/). Challenge #291-Television. Beta'd by [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelleann68**](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit ready.

“Dinozzo!”

“Yes, Boss?”

“What the hell is this?”

“Looks like the expense report from last month. You sent us to the Big Apple to interrogate a UN big wig?”

“And what’s _this_?

“Toblerone from the mini-bar? I got the munchies.”

“THIS, Dinozzo!”

“Naughty Nurses of Ward C, Slut Parade _and_ Be My Booty? Wow! Someone must have been really horny?”

“Is this or is it not _your_ hotel bill?”

“Yes, but…hey, that was three in the afternoon. I was getting a spa treat…getting a massage. I can prove it. My partner was still in the room, though.”

“Ziva!”


End file.
